


Most Precious and Fragile

by Lunarium



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: A dream, Sigrun told herself. It was just a dream.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for H/C Bingo prompt "loss of vision" and the SSSS 100 Prompts challenge: 88. Pain.

Mad laughter bellowed through the mountains like cracks of thunder, echoing, amplified by the wind as it carried far and wide. No hurdle would pull her back from the retreating slithering shadowy fiend before her—no wind nor slippery rock—and nothing behind her would convince her to slow down. 

“Sigrun!” came the high-pitched wail behind her, obscured in the blowing winds. “Be careful! You could fall!” 

Laughing again, Sigrun glanced back, her eyes glaring red and wild as she regarded Tuuri who stood shivering and pulling her shawl around her. 

“We almost got him. Come on!” 

“No, Sigrun! It’s dangerous! Please let’s turn back!” 

Oh, Tuuri. Always so twitchy and nervous like a little rabbit. Always so wary of everything. 

“I got you! There’s nothing to fear!” She grabbed Tuuri’s hand and sped on forward, but she needn’t not travel far. 

The whip of the troll’s tail lashed down from above, and with a whoop, out came her knife and she slashed at the troll, bringing it down. Seeing the first gash of blood alit a madness within and her arm danced wildly in the air: forward, back, side to side, blood spluttering like a geyser as her laughter rang out with each swing. 

It wasn’t until a tiny pained voice, gurgled, steadied her knife. Drawn back to her senses as the adrenaline suddenly faded, she realized belatedly how close she had pulled Tuuri towards her—and that the blood on the knife was not only troll but also Tuuri’s. 

“S-S-Sig…run…” 

She turned around slowly, fearing what she would see but knowing she had to, had to behold the consequence of her rashness. 

The mountains trembled with her screams, and Sigrun jolted awake with her heart pounding and the vision of kind Tuuri’s gashed face still burned into her vision. 

_A dream_ , Sigrun told herself. _It was just a dream._

Her limbs were cold even under the heavy blankets, and it took many long, painful moments before her heart could steady. She had to keep reminding herself that she could never hurt Tuuri, that Tuuri was sleeping well and safe having a peaceful dream right beside her. All was well. 

_But I could hurt her_ , Sigrun thought with a sudden realization. How often she could get so into the bloodlust involved in trollhunting that she would lose vision of the honorable goals of her people: to protect those they love. She had stabbed at trolls long after they had died until she had to be dragged away. Her bloodlust had gotten other friends and comrades injured before. Her parents had spoken to her about this loss of vision of the noble Norwegian vikings. And still she would return to committing the same acts. 

And here she was, lying right next to the most precious and fragile thing in the world, something she needed to protect most, but she herself could destroy her. 

The sight of battle enticed her more than the allure of a lover’s beauty. Just the thought alone made her want to leave Tuuri, for her own safety’s sake. 

In that moment Tuuri shifted in her sleep and laid a soft hand on Sigrun’s belly. In self-disgust Sigrun almost pushed her hand away, but instead she held her beloved’s hand in hers, a gentle act that stirred so much pain in her chest that the need to punish herself for being so potentially lethal to Tuuri returned. 

But she held Tuuri’s hand, and the pads of her thumbs slid across flesh, taking note of calloused skin. Skald. Yes. No. Also a Mechanic’s skin. And when they were alone she had a rough edge Tuuri didn’t showcase to the world; it thrilled Sigrun. 

A smile came on Sigrun like a steadying wave, easing the muscles of her shoulders and back. 

_Not so soft after all_ , she reminded herself. _The little ducky has a bite to her._

**Author's Note:**

> "Precious and Fragile" from the title (and fic) comes from a [song by Depeche Mode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hPCzFUmeas). The "Most" part of the title makes it more Sigrun.


End file.
